Stuff to Catch
by TuggerLittleMagician
Summary: Here's a list of all the things you probably missed when watching CATS. Broken down into each song.
1. Jellicle Song for Jellicle Cats

***I don't own CATS***

* * *

**"Jellicle Song for Jellicle Cats"**

* * *

1.) In the wide shot after Demeter goes to the pipe, Asparagus Jr. isn't on the pipe. In the wide shot after Cassandra comes out, he magically appears (but it's kinda hard to see him).

2.) In the shot just after when Asparagus Jr. says "can you sit on his throne?," he is not sitting in the pipe where he should be (it's hard to see because he blends in, but yeah, he's there).

3.) In the first chorus, Pouncival is doing the same moves as everyone else, except he's hanging off the rocking chair.

4.) You can see the wire (or the shadow of it) that holds Etcetera in case she falls off the trapeze when she says her "smelling a rat" line.

5.) Also, you can see the stage hand that pushes her off the platform (it's actually Admetus, but you can still see him).

6.) On the very first bendy-knee dance move in "Prologue," Munkustrap is behind on the first knee bend, but catches up on the second.

7.) Has anyone else noticed how Tumblebrutus' voice is really deep in the prologue but not anywhere else?

8.) Just before Etcetera begins her trapeze tricks, you can see her preparing for her stunt.

9.) Maybe it's just me, but seems like throughout the whole show, Admetus is making funny faces.

**10.) Admetus climbs the tire twice.

11.) Just after everyone forms the large pyramid on the tire, watch Mungojerrie (next to Old Deuteronomy). He smiles and winks to someone offstage.

12.) Watch when everyone gets in the big pyramid formation. Admetus is there, but Etcetera isn't.

**13.) Plato almost sings the girl part.

14.) In closer shots of him, you can see the snaps on Rum Tum Tugger's unitard that hold the mane on (only visible in Prologue or Naming; they resemble black olives, but shinier).

15.) On Jennyanydots' very high note, watch Munkustrap: his eyes go straight up (it looks kind of funny, but I can't tell if he's trying to look up, or rolling his eyes).

16.) Also on Jennyanydots's C note, both Pouncival and Mistoffelees rub their ears.

17.) On "That always triumphantly...," watch Jennyanydots and Electra smile at each other.

18.) The second time everyone sings "Handling pieces from the Messiah...," watch Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger: Rum Tum Tugger's hand has apparently gone where it shouldn't. Munkustrap swats him, and in the next shot, Rum Tum Tugger is smiling at him rather oddly...

19.) During the line "the mystical divinity of unashamed felinity," you can see Alonzo's eyes following the camera, but you have to look hard.

20.) Munkustrap again: at the very end of the long note for "Everlasting Caaaaaaaat," watch his eyes: they get all big and dart around, like he or someone around him made a mistake.

21.) Jennyanydots removes the boot from the dance floor.

22.) ...But apparently not soon enough! Munkustrap has to run around the boot, and run faster to catch up with all the other toms in the first row.

23.) At the very end of "Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats", in the last pose, Electra loses her footing and wavers a little bit.

* * *

**So, there were all the things you probably missed in "Jellicle Song." If there was one I missed, PM or review with it! I'll continue the story later today!**

**Thank you "**eld mcm**" for adding these!


	2. The Naming of Cats

**"The Naming of Cats"**

* * *

1.) Watch Mistoffelees, he loses his footing and nearly falls over as the cats are kneeling.

2.) It's very, very hard to spot this (the only way to really do it is to go frame by frame): On the little "click" where all the cats suddenly turn to face the camera, Mistoffelees turns his head a split-second before everyone else.

3.) The third time the chorus says, "What's a Jellicle cat?" Mistoffelees has magically teleported from his original position on downstage left (the actors' left, towards the front of the stage) to be next to Grizabella on upstage left (toward the back).

4.) For the first half of "Naming," Rumpleteazer's lip-sync is a bit off.

5.) Tumblebrutus has two different kinds of eyebrows (especially noticable in "Naming").

6.) Cassandra's eyes change color. In "Naming," you can tell in her close-ups that her eyes are a grey-ish brown, but in her solo line in Jellicle Ball, "Jellicle Cats have moonlit eyes," her eyes are obviously bright blue.

7.) Tantomile's wig does not completely cover her human ears. This is especially noticeable on the line, "Or else, Jellylorum..."

8.) Exotica is there and the camera actually pans to her.

9.) Pouncivial looks to "big" to be in the front row.

10.) When they say gentleman the camera goes to Old Deuteronomy and when they say Dames it goes to Griz.

11.) When they are in the seperate groups, watch Tugger (in the center) rest his hands on Asparagus Jr.'s back. Then, in the next shot, Asparagus Jr. isn't there, and in the next shot, he magically appears again.

* * *

**Anything I missed in this song? Lemme know!**


	3. Invitation to the Jellicle Ball

**"Invitation to the Jellicle Ball"**

* * *

1.) Again, as Victoria is taking center stage for her little dance, Mistoffelees magically teleports from downstage right in one shot to be right next to the pipe when she begins her dance in the next shot.

2.) When Mistoffelees sings "The Jellicle Moon is shining bright!" watch Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer hug each other. It's so cute!

3.) Mistoffelees is "controlling" Victoria with his magic.

4.) Also, Mistoffelees doesn't magically reappear in the pipe. While the other cats are leaving the stage you can see him briefly waiting on the side for everyone to get out then you can see him crawling into the pipe.

5.) As the camera zooms in on Munkustrap at the end of "Invitation to the Jellicle Ball," watch Rumpleteazer's eyes. She's looking right at the camera as it moves in.

6.) Alonzo seems to take a little longer than everyone else to realize what's happening just before Munkustrap introduces Jennyanydots. Look for him when Munkustrap says "who will it be?". All the cats sort of weasel about and such, only Alonzo, right side of the stage and quite far in the back, is still standing up, staring in the air. Then his head spins around to see the crowd moving on and he finally catches up.

* * *

**Anything I missed in this song? Lemme know!**


	4. The Old Gumbie Cat

**"The Old Gumbie Cat"**

* * *

1.) At the very beginning, before Munkustrap starts singing and there's a wide shot of the whole stage, Mungojerrie is on stage left beside Etcetera. Then all of a sudden he's on stage right for his close up with Rumpleteazer. Then he seems to disappear completely. There's no sign of him for the line "or on the mat."

2.) Watch Rumpleteazer in the beginning. She pretends she has leopard spots, and then she falls down flat pretending to be the mat.

3.) You see Bombalurina climb up the tire to sit with Demeter and Jellylorum, but in the next shot, you see her climb up it again.

4.) Before Mistoffelees opens the trunk, Munkustrap misses his cue! Watch his mouth, it says the word 'and' but we don't hear it. Then his head snaps forward and he says the rest of the phrase. Speaking of cameras, just before Mistoffelees lifts the trunk, watch the extreme left of the screen: there's a cameraman with a red shirt visible getting a close on Munkustrap. It might only be visible in widescreen.

5.) Just after Munkustrap says "and sits" for the last time in the first verse, watch him and Mistoffelees nod to each other, a confirmation that Mistoffelees should use magic to open the boot of the car.

6.) Just after the truck of the car opens to reveal Jennyanydots, watch Skimbleshanks waving to her (or scratching at her?) from up left stage.

7.) When Jennyanydots rolls out of the trunk of the car, you can see the legs of her costume that she wears in the tap dance.

8.) Try to catch Rumpleteazer at far stage left on the line "She tucks up her skirts..." She's imitating Jennyanydots's walk in the funny coat.

9.) Also, as Jennyanydots comes downstage (on the line, "In bed and asleep…"), watch Victoria swat at Jennyanydots's tail.

10.) When Jennyanydots slides through Munkustrap's legs, half her skirt comes through as well, but in the next shot only her top half is through.

11.) Through most of Jennyanydots's introduction, Exotica calmly sits with Asparagus Jr. in the pipe up left. She starts disappearing between shots around the time that Pouncival enters.

12.) In the second verse of 'Jennyanydots' (when she's actually moving around the stage), the top buttons of her big coat come undone, so there's a bit flapping about. It changes between shots.

13.) On the first part of "And she's even created a beetles tattoo," Pouncival is just standing on the side of the stage, non-chalantly, and kind of suspiciously.

14.) As Jennyanydots slides through Munkustrap's legs, watch him shake a little bit: the dress is so large she almost makes him lose his balance! This one's a little hard to see, though.

15.) Watch Jemima as she puts on her mouse/icing-piping thingy: she has some trouble with it, and even has to take it off and put it back on again.

16.) When Demeter, Bombalurina and Jellylorum are sidestepping with their hands over their head, Jellylorum has her legs apart while she steps, and Demeter has her legs together.

17.) When Jennyanydots is getting her big coat undone and the three queens are singing 'and she's even created a beetle's tattoo', Jellylorum doesn't sing 'tattoo'; she just smiles.

18.) Jellylorum has some difficulty removing Jennyanydots's boot.

19.) In cockroach costume, every cat's shoes keep switching from their normal character color to black tap shoes between shots (note especially Rumpleteazer, Admetus, and Victoria).

20.) In the first half of the tap-dance, Pouncival is sitting in the oven, waiting for his cue.

21.) Throughout the cockroach tap dance, Skimbleshanks and Asparagus Jr. seem to be chatting to each other on the tire (I personally think Skimbleshanks is showing off that he has such a talented mate).

22.) When the cockroaches bow (when they're all in a line), watch Mungojerrie at stage left. He bows the wrong way the first time, and must remain in that position for the second bow.

23.) Jellylorum slips on her first turn toward the end of the tap dance.

24.) On the very last note of "Jennyanydots," Asparagus Jr. is sitting on the tire and Pouncival is in the cockroach group. But then as the music and the shot changes, Asparagus Jr. is in the line greeting Jennyanydots and Pouncival is on the tire, magically de-cockroached.

* * *

**Anything I missed in this song? Lemme know!**


	5. The Rum Tum Tugger

**"The Rum Tum Tugger"**

* * *

1.) For a cat that likes to sit around, Jennyanydots sure can move quickly. As she greets the line of older cats at the very end of her song, she starts at the end of the line that nearest the middle of the stage and heads towards the side, where Munkustrap is. When Rum Tum Tugger's music starts she and Munkustrap are in the middle of the stage at the other end of the line.

2.) Just before Rum Tum Tugger says his first meow, watch the space between Munkustrap and Jennyanydots: you can see spit fly out of Munkustrap's mouth.

3.) At the same time as the spit thing-to-see, watch Pouncival (kind of in the background). He is adjusting his shoe for no apparent reason.

4.) The second time Rum Tum Tugger says meow, watch Pouncival on the tire. He does a pretty cool backflip.

5.) Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are still onstage in their cockroach costumes for the first couple lines of "The Rum Tum Tugger." They both then run off and remove their costumes. Rumpleteazer comes back later in the song, but Mungojerrie doesn't; he must not have been impressed!

6.) Rumpleteazer is up on the car trunk with Skimbleshanks and she's seems to be asking if she can go join. Skimbleshanks waves her on about three times. She's also "claiming" his arm during the song.

7.) Notice throughout the entire song, Tantomile has taken a liking for Rum Tum Tugger.

8.) It's kinda silly/cute but Etcetera and Plato seem to be fighting for who can get more attention from Rum Tum Tugger.

9.) Pouncival, on the tire, copies Rum Tum Tugger's movements on the line 'If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat'.

10.) Everyone appears and disappears from atop the boot (trunk) of the car in the Rum Tum Tugger's song. Just go through once watching only the top of the car: you'll see what I mean.

11.) Mistoffelees climbs down from the trunk of the car to put his foot down on the bumper twice.

12.) Right after the first chorus, watch Plato and Etcetera dance together cutely.

13.) Around the time Bombalurina sings in Rum Tum Tugger's song, note that Jennyanydots and Jellylorum are also appearing and disappearing from shot to shot (when you can see them, they are sitting on the boot with their cross-stitch).

14.) Right after Bombalurina says the 'curious beast' line, Rumpleteazer hops on the car with Skimbleshanks. She is making faces and stuff and it's cute to watch.

15.) When Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina are rubbing butts, watch where he puts his hands!

16.) On the line, "For I only like what I find for myself," watch Plato in the background. There's a hair or something hanging off his left arm warmer.

17.) In 'The Rum Tum Tugger', all of the female kittens (most noticeably Etcetera) get very excited when Rum Tum Tugger bumps Bombalurina away on the line 'artful and knowing'.

18.) Just after the line 'there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle' in the shot of the entire stage you can see Mistoffelees put his arms up like he's scratching the wall next to him, but when the camera focuses on Victoria and Etcetera his arm are down and he's just sitting normally.

19.) The tape on Plato's fingers can also be seen in 'Rum Tum Tugger' and 'Bustopher Jones'.

20.) Watch Demeter retreat into the oven in the shot after she swats at Rum Tum Tugger.

21.) As Victoria rejoins the line doing the elbow-thingy, she is not singing!

22.) Near the end of the Rum Tum Tugger, when the cats are grouped around him, just before he shoos them away, Etcetera is reaching for his belt.

23.) Also as the cats group around Rum Tum Tugger, Tumblebrutus takes the opportunity to nuzzle up to Cassandra, and Pouncival does the same with Jemima.

24.) During Rum Tum Tugger's encore, Mistoffelees decides to dance with the group. You can watch him start to get off his pipe and then he's seen dancing (he's behind Victoria).

25.) As Rum Tum Tugger takes center stage for his grand finale, watch Pouncival (stage left). Something seems to be wrong with Bombalurina's leg.

26.) Everyone knows about what Pouncival does to Bombalurina, but have you noticed that Plato seems to be doing something similar to Cassandra at the same time just off screen?

27.) Not to mention that you should watch Admetus (stage right). He tries to imitate Rum Tum Tugger's hip-wiggling ability, without success.

28.) When the four kittens are around Rum Tum Tugger and he wiggles his hips, Tumblebrutus is trying to imitate him in the background. After that he keeps pulling funny faces until Etcetera collapses.

29.) When Etcetera is screaming for Rum Tum Tugger, watch Jemima. She gives her a look as if to say, "Are you all right?"

30.) When the girls are squealing over Rum Tum Tugger look in the back at the pipe. Once again Mistoffelees is swatting at his ears.

31.) After Etcetera does the whole fanatic screaming kitten thing, in the next shot Electra is covering her ears. Also, in the next frame, her paws are on the ground, between her knees. She's a speedy mover!

32.) Also after said scream, Etcetera falls over in a dead faint.

33.) When Rum Tum Tugger wiggles his butt to the audience, look at where Electra is! No, really, you have to look at this!

34.) When Rum Tum Tugger is shimmying on stage right, watch Coricopat (to the left of center in the crowd below). When he turns around, he has this hilarious and very un-Coricopat-like expression on his face.

35.) At the very end of the song, when Rum Tum Tugger is ruffling his mane, Jennyanydots makes a move like she's trying to cover her eyes.

36.) When Grizabella enters and Rum Tum Tugger fluffs up his name, he appears to swear at her.

* * *

**Anything I missed in this song? Lemme know!**


	6. Grizabella: the Glamour Cat

**"Grizabella: the Glamour Cat"**

* * *

1.) Watch Pouncival before he goes out to scratch Grizabella. Tumblebrutus and Plato seemed to have convinced him to do it.

2.) When Tumblebrutus goes up to Grizabella, Exotica's on the steps in her pale costume, but when he runs she's standing next to the pipe in her dark costume.

3.) Look at Alonzo and Cassandra after Cassandra gets annoyed with Grizabella. He seems to be restraining her, but he also looks like he's enjoying it.

4.) No wonder Alonzo looked like he was enjoying holding Cassandra back. Watch where her hand goes on the line 'you'd really have thought she'd ought to be dead'.

* * *

**Anything I missed in this song? Lemme know!**


	7. Bustopher Jones

**"Bustopher Jones"**

* * *

1.) Mistoffelees is the first to react when Bustopher Jones comes on the stage. He's very excited and bounces around. Mistoffelees goes up to greet Bustopher Jones, then I guess his nerves get a hold of him and he runs off hiding behind the group. Then you see him twirl around like "OMG HE'S HERE!"

2.) During Bustopher Jones's song, Demeter is nowhere to be found. After Grizabella left the stage, she followed after her. Then, she randomly comes back just in time for her famous Macavity line.

3.) As the music starts for Bustopher Jones, watch Admetus (way upstage). He suddenly darts next to Asparagus Jr. and positions himself in Asparagus Jr.'s embrace.

4.) Bustopher Jones has fish skeletons on his cravat.

5.) Have you noticed that Pouncival seems a little too tall during a close up of Bustopher Jones? There's a good reason: he's sitting on Plato's shoulders! Skimbleshanks seems to be trying to hide this from Bustopher Jones, too.

6.) When all the toms are bowing, what on earth is Admetus doing? Don't know but it sure is cute.

7.) Jennyanydots looks very sweaty around her neckline while singing with Bombalurina and Jellylorum.

8.) As Mistoffelees slides towards Bustopher Jones's tail, watch Etcetera. She's saluting Bustopher Jones, kitten-style and very cutely.

9.) Watch Munkustrap's face as Mistoffelees is about to yank Bustopher Jones's tail. He notices Mistoffelees before Bustopher Jones does, and even moves to distract the fat cat before Mistoffelees can get a hold of his tail.

10.) When Bustopher Jones sits down on his hat and mentions that he attends the "gay" theatre Mistoffelees smiles almost beaming (rumored he is gay. Get it?).

11.) In Bustopher Jones, when the toms are singing "and we're all of us proud..." (the first time) watch Plato. He sort of rolls on his side.

12.) When Bustopher Jones mentions what he ate, watch Mistoffelees. He licks his lips.

13.) Mistoffelees walks differently when he's on all fours in Bustopher Jones's song: he seems to keep his feet up off the ground more.

14.) Again, Admetus is making funny faces all the time.

15.) Right after the line "...but blimps," Coricopat's left ear isn't covered by his wig, and if you watch closely you can see that it stays uncovered for most of the rest of the song.

16.) When he sings 'drink at the drones', Pouncival and Tumblebrutus roll sideways into the shot. Tumblebrutus then waves at Bustopher Jones very cutely!

17.) At the end of "...for a drink at the Drones," watch Pouncival in the foreground. He's wiggling his butt, and it looks so funny!

18.) At the same time as the above two entries, Mistoffelees makes a funny face, like he's jealous, or perhaps, "how could you be so brazen with Bustopher Jones!?"

19.) Mistoffelees gives Tumble the look when he and Pounce are misbehaving during Bustopher Jones's talk and Tumble seems to be defending himself and points to Bustopher.

20.) When Bustopher Jones is doing his walk, Admetus takes the hat and stashes it before he gets in line with the toms.

21.) When they repeat "Bustopher Jones in white" for emphasis and all motion to him (when he's on the hat), Jemima seems to forget to motion, and does it late.

22.) Watch Mistoffelees (stage right) when Bustopher Jones is doing his little walk with his back to the audience: Mistoffelees is trying to do the little walk too (though you can barely see it; all you can really catch is his left arm and left foot).

23.) Coricopat is randomly being balletic?

24.) Watch Mistoffelees again when Bustopher Jones says "but I'm so well preserved..." he motions to his lineup of toms, as if to say, "remember: hands!"

25.) Look at Coricopat after Bustopher Jones passes him; he seems to sink with relief that Bustopher Jones found nothing wrong with him.

26.) Right after Bustopher Jones gives Jennyanydots the flower at the end and the picture pans back to the entire stage, look to the left (it's very brief). Mistoffelees is crouched down like he's about ready to pounce.

27.) Just before Munkustrap takes his final leap offstage, watch the floor under him: it seems to be blurred out for some reason.

* * *

**Anything I missed in this song? Lemme know!**


End file.
